Image forming systems such as laser printers may include various print modes and a toner cartridge such as an all-in-one toner cartridge. For example, a monochrome laser printer may include one toner cartridge including black toner. A color laser printer may include a plurality of toner cartridges having a respective color toner. The toner cartridges may have a lifespan dependent on the expiration of one of its components and/or toner therein.